


Thy Sweet Love Rememb'red

by uniquepov



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987)
Genre: Other, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent meditates upon his relationship with Catherine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thy Sweet Love Rememb'red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxy11814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy11814/gifts).



> Don't own, don't profit, please don't sue.

To him, she is the sun; she is the moon. She is more than the World Above, she is the entire world; above, below, and beyond. He orbits around her like a moth to a flame. Without her, the darkness encroaches; it is her light that chases away the shadows. When he is with her, the world is poetry and song, symphony and art. They are rolling stones across the sands of time. The darkness dances counterpoint to the light, each enhancing the other as the music of the spheres plays about them like a wave playing over the shore.


End file.
